Lucy's Relationships: A Collection of Poems
by Parent12D
Summary: This is a collection of poems that revolve around Lucy and focus on the relationships that she has with her siblings. The poems are told from Lucy's POV, and it'll be as if Lucy wrote these poems herself. Will go from the oldest to the youngest sibling. Now there's a bonus chapter featuring a poem on Lucy's relationship with her parents.
1. With Lori

**Alright, readers, this is a new type of story that I'm doing for this series.**

**Now unlike my previous stories, this one is going to be a collection of unrelated poems that revolve around Lucy and her relationships with each of her siblings. It will go from oldest to youngest, excluding Lucy of course. **

**Now, these poems will contain canon references to the show that exists. And some of the poems might contain a reference to one of my two well-acclaimed stories that I wrote for this series. **

**Since this first poem is on Lori, there _may_ be one or two references to Lori Dealing with Nomophobia in this poem.**

**Lastly, I'm going to attempt to stylize these poems so they look like they were written by Lucy herself, or at least _try_ to make it seem like that. Still, feel free to let me know if I did something wrong with the poems just in case I make any foul-ups. I'll be posting one poem a day until I'm all finished with this, just so you guys know.**

**Well, there's not much more to add to this chapter, so let's start the collection of poems, beginning with this one. Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Loud House belong to **_**Nickelodeon**_**, and everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Lori**

The eldest sister who loves to use her phone,

Always left in charge since she holds the throne.

She's bossy, condescending and uptight,

Disobeying her orders is essentially asking for a fight.

Insists on having everything go her way,

Any of her siblings who say otherwise is likely to pay.

A control freak she is, with every inch of her hair,

She loves to talk to her Bobby _Boo-Boo Bear_.

Writing poems for him is dull and mundane,

I have trouble with a word that rhymes with 'babe'.

All of this stuff is part of the past,

For everything changed in a moment too fast.

Her phone fell into the toilet in a hustle,

That resulted from the twins' tussle.

_Dealing with Nomophobia_ caused her to engage,

Spending time with her siblings was the start of the change.

Since then she's become friendlier to us,

As such, obeying her doesn't cause a fuss.

Even before these changes kicked in,

We had our good moments together, where she didn't sin.

When told that Great Grandma Harriet was furious about her lost brooch,

She got straight to retrieving it, begging like a pooch.

We support each other, with our love lives and elevation,

I even got to share with her my poem called '**Devastation**'.

There's something in common we like that's a TV show,

We like to watch The _Vampires of Melancholia _with Leni in tow.

While she liked it for Blake whereas I watch for Edwin,

She wanted to watch it with me, as blood flows again.

Despite our differences, she loves all of us along with golf,

It makes my black heart weep and howl like a wolf.

It may seem that I don't love her since I love all things gory,

But that would be false because she's being dedicated to this story.

**Lori.**

* * *

**END OF POEM 1…**

**Well, that's the end of the first poem. I do hope you enjoyed it overall. I think the references to the Nomophobia were subtle in this. Other than that, I did my best to interpret the relationship between Lori and Lucy, since it's not something that's explored in the series. **

**Well, Leni is up next. Now Leni and Lucy don't have many interactions in the series until **_**Fandom Pains**_**. And even then, that episode also involved Lori, who was already handled in **_**this**_** chapter. With the very resources that there is, I'll come up with anything I could for it. Still, if you guys got suggestions that I can use to enhance the next poem focusing on the relationship between Leni and Lucy, feel free to do so. I'd love to know what I can use for it. **

**Aside from that, I'm open to constructive criticism as I always am, if you have any for me. If not, you can just leave a simple review and tell me what you think of this poem overall.**

**Otherwise, that's all. I hope you stay tuned for the next poem, and thanks again for checking this out, readers!**


	2. With Leni

**Okay, readers, here is the second poem that I wrote regarding Lucy's relationship with Leni.**

**Now I've noticed that the story hasn't been getting a lot of views, and it isn't as great and successful as my previous stories. And for that, I apologize. **

**But hear me out, I've just been struggling to come up with something big; something that I have interest in doing. This is something that came up and seems simple to write. I've just been having a hard time making a story that could fill in the veins of the remastered version of Sharing a Room with a Rocking Roommate since that version was a return to the kind of writing for the series that I've done at least once. Meanwhile, while that version is good, nothing I could write will ever be able to top Lori Dealing with Nomophobia. So again, I hope you understand my issue with this.**

**Now moving on, for this poem, I did my best in capturing the relationship Lucy has with Leni since they don't interact often in the show. I did get into details about their stark and contrasting personalities. There may be a couple of metaphors that go into this topic, so I tried to be as creative with this poem as I possibly could. I'm just letting you know.**

**Well, with all that said and done, let's start the second poem. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Leni**

A heart that's big, with hair as gold,

She's the second oldest, as it's been told.

Unfortunately, while she's full of bliss,

There is a catch to all of this.

In spite of her kindness and avoidance of the _grim_,

She isn't that bright, as she is quite dim.

Dim as darkness, hair in a bind,

Her clueless behavior shows her with an _empty_ mind.

Being literal-minded, she's easily confused,

To some it's annoying, to others they're amused.

In spite of her dimness and her fatal flaws,

I try to help her, like the crows that caw.

While I'm all for being gloomy, she's still one of my sisters,

An instance was when I helped her conquer her fear of spiders.

Teaching her to drive, and how to speak Leni,

No sins about it, it was a blessing to many.

Though we hardly interact, there are moments of shining,

The two of us have a thing for zip-lining.

While I like cynicism, doom and all things pessimistic,

Leni is full of life and is quite optimistic.

A fashionista of the family that's nothing less,

Despite not being her style, she made me a gothic dress.

With my black heart, I have to make a confession,

About something that is _**not**_ in my possession.

Leni is gorgeous, beautiful, and is as hot as fire,

I think she would make a wonderful vampire.

She's no match for Edwin, that much I can say,

But she could win _Blake Bradley_'s heart, without any dismay.

As I represent gloom that's as dark as night,

Leni represents the day and sunlight.

For all it's worth, we love her so,

She's important to the family, and we'd hate to see her go.

Like the pits of a coffin, and the absence of gore,

Her friendliness outmatches all of us, times four.

A sister is she, that's scarce in many,

I love our ditzy sister and she's not worth a penny.

**Leni.**

* * *

**END OF POEM 2…**

**Alright, that's it for this poem. I hope you all enjoyed this one too, like the previous one with Lori.**

**Suffice to say, the number of fanfictions that feature Leni and Lucy bonding are very small; as they are very scarce and obscure (Shaeril's LH stories notwithstanding). Still, it is cute to have written a poem that could describe their relationship. **

**Also, I have brought up the contrast in them, having Lucy represents the night, and Leni represents the day, which would go with their personalities. While Lucy seems to be cynical (though she does care for her family in the end), Leni is far more optimistic. This kind of seems similar to Yin-Yang in terms of being opposites, and Leni's not the only one to be considered this to Lucy. The future poems I'll be writing will go into full detail about how the other siblings differ to Lucy (with a few exceptions).**

**Anyhow, the next poem is going to be for Luna. Even though Luna and Lucy don't interact much, I do have an idea that I can go with that could be possible for both of them to find common ground in something, like dark rock music (though Lucy will be in it for the lyrics only), among a few other things. With that said, I hope you look forward to that poem!**

**Now as always, constructive criticism is acceptable, as it does help. So if you have any, feel free to leave it in your review. If not, then you can leave a review telling me what you think of the poem overall and what you like about it.**

**Aside from that, that's all for today guys. So tune in for the next poem with Luna that'll be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	3. With Luna

**Here it is, readers; this is the third poem that I've written, regarding the relationship between Lucy and Luna. **

**Now I know that Lucy and Luna don't have many interactions in the show either, but some common grounds could interest both of them. This is giving the fact that several heavy metal bands and hard rock bands dive into the occult, macabre or supernatural topics that Lucy seems to favor, along with how some lyrics can be poetic, and that's something that Lucy could be interested in, or write on her own with inspiration. Plus those heavy metal/hard rock bands are stuff that Luna would listen to. **

**Now I did my best with this poem too, using all the resources that I could find, along with canon interests that Lucy has that could intercept with Luna's hobby, along with other things that I came up with off the top of my mind. **

**Without further ado, enjoy the poem readers!**

* * *

**Luna**

With her purple guitar, she loves to rock and roll,

Out of all of us, she has the _loud_est soul.

Her guitar solos can grate, as she always rocks out,

That is beyond my interests, without a doubt.

Luna and I are different in every sense,

We exist on two separate sides of the fence.

While I like _John Keats_, _Edgar Allen Poe_ and other writers for Goths,

She admires Mick Swagger of _The Bowling Rocks_.

As Luna is noisy and likes to have sound,

I prefer silence and tranquility abound.

In spite of our differences, it's not impossible,

We have reached similar grounds that are plausible.

I love death metal, which she's cool with too,

She showed me some albums, which got me amused.

There was **one** artist she showed me that had quite a catch,

_Ozzy_ _Osbourne_ bit the head off of a bat.

Fangs tend to get scared whenever he is mentioned,

Nonetheless, I cope with it to avoid tension.

I like _Black Sabbath_ and _Slayer_, all with blood and gore,

I also like other occult artists, such as _Blue Öyster Cult_ and more.

There is one thing that I must admit that hasn't been found,

I like these artists for the lyrics, and not for the sound.

So while it may seem that we are worlds apart,

We have teamed up together as if I had tapped into the dark arts.

When we had those family bands, I'd write the lyrics,

Luna expresses gratitude for my great merits.

Now her loud music can get on my nerves,

But she's still my sister, to whom we may serve.

From my black heart to her ambitious soul,

Luna dreams of being aspiring, without taking its toll.

While I have other idols outside of Edwin like _Medusa_ and _Dracula_,

I love my sister, with every ounce of drama.

**Luna.**

* * *

**END OF POEM 3…**

**Yes. That's it for this poem. I do hope you enjoyed the poem too.**

**Now I used the resources that I could find to build-up on the dynamic that exists between Lucy and Luna since it's not explored in the show. As the show revealed, Lucy is a fan of death metal. In another episode, she reveals that she prefers silence and tranquility. And if both of those facts are true, then the implication here is that Lucy likes death metal simply for the lyrics, and not the music itself. That's exactly what I am implying in this poem when Lucy mentions that here. **

**So yeah, I could imagine Lucy being some kind of fan of **_**Black Sabbath **_**and **_**Slayer **_**(even though the former had Ozzy Osbourne, who bit the head off of a bat...like it was mentioned here), but mainly would like them for the dark bleak lyrics that dive into the occult and supernatural that she's into.**

**Oh, and to the guest reviewer named WackyHammer10, I know Lori never had Nomophobia in the show. That was meant to be a reference to my fanfiction called _L_**_**ori Dea**_**_ling with Nomophobia_. You have to read it to get what the first poem for Lori is talking about.**

**One last thing, the inclusion of Mick Swagger's band '_The Bowling Rocks_' is a reference to the remastered version that I did for _Sharing a Room with a Rocking Roommate_ since that band was never given a name, and Mick Swagger is a parody of Mick Jagger. Check out that story too to avoid confusion.**

**Now the next poem is going to be about Lucy's relationship with Luan. Now, this is an interesting relationship that we are going to, because in spite of them not interacting commonly, they do have quite a connection. I mean there was one episode where they became temporary roommates, and they were perfect for each other. And then there's 'Head Poet's Anxiety', which kinda builds upon their relationship. So I should have something clever and incredible for the next poem, revolving around this.**

**Now constructive criticism is allowed as usual. It helps. If not, you can just leave a review and tell me what you think of the poem overall. Only if you want to, that is.**

**Otherwise, that's all that I have for now. So stick around for the next poem guys. And thanks for reading again!**


	4. With Luan

**Okay readers, here is the fourth poem that I prepped up for you all!**

**Now the previous poem is something that I'm not **_**too**_** proud of. It was difficult since Lucy and Luna don't have many bonding moments together, so I had to come up with something off the top of my head. As I said, it is likely that Lucy only likes the lyrics instead of the sound.**

**In addition to that, Lucy would also be keen on gothic rock and occult rock genres with their doom-ish bleak lyrics and such that blend in well with her. Still, I tried my best with that poem, so we're moving on to the next one.**

**Anyhow, the fourth poem is going to be on Lucy and Luan's relationship. Oh boy, you guys are in for a treat. This poem is probably longer than the others since there were more sources to flesh out and build-ups to incorporate into this poem. Luan and Lucy have shown quite a connection that isn't common in the episodes. A couple of them have them bonding together, and having fun. And then there's Head Poet's Anxiety, which is built around this relationship. Thus I included references to some of the episodes that they bonded in, especially the aforementioned episode which is the most apparent.**

**Without further ado, I hope you find this poem to be better than the previous one, and I hope you enjoy it, everyone!**

* * *

**Luan**

The prankster of the bunch, with jokes and puns,

She acts like this just to have fun.

Like the others, I think her puns are cliché and lame,

She also likes to prank us without any shame.

From whoopee cushions to buzzers, water buckets and all,

She even went as far as making prank calls.

I love morbid, and she loves humor,

I know what I'm saying, this is no rumor.

From parties to show-biz, she has it _all_ down,

Luan often acts like a total clown.

Whenever we're glum, and sad in the rafter,

She likes to fill us all with laughter.

There is something else that you all shall foresee,

On April fool's day, she's scary enough to _spook_ me.

In spite of these differences with hobbies that bend,

We are pretty close, as sisters and good friends.

When we became roommates thanks to a _certain_ rut,

We played poker with Edwin and Mr. Coconuts.

It was so much fun that we spent together,

It felt like an apocalypse where we had each other.

If you think that this is where our connection comes to a _cease_,

Then pay attention to this, for you're in for a treat.

Luan loves comedy and I love dread,

How about we just fuse them instead?

Black comedy is my favorite, I must say so myself,

Luan is intrigued too, that much has been felt.

During one Halloween night, she made something good,

A sign made of corn, which was written in fake blood.

It was ominous for the sight, perfect for the ghouls,

I am to _Halloween_ as Luan is to _April Fools_.

Believe it or not, this is my sense of humor,

Some people may think that I require a tumor.

Not Luan though, she finds some of it to be quite funny,

I'm grateful for this, in all things bloody.

Out of all these moments, one of them stands out the most,

You are all about to find out like my friends that are ghosts.

When my poem was rejected from the _Transylvania Review_,

My chances of becoming a poet were essentially stuck in glue.

Luan has shown that she was on the same boat,

It felt like the two of us were stuck in a moat.

She taught me everything I needed to know,

Like how to pursue the performing arts for the show.

From sharpening my skills to formal training,

It helped me to showcase, and I'm not complaining.

The important part was how to be thick skin,

I managed to stand firm, amongst my kin.

Because I didn't want to make her upset,

I gave up my chance to avoid theft.

With words of encouragement and sparking my demeanor,

I created a poem that was dedicated to my mentor.

She's more than just that, she's my sister as well,

It's not hard to understand, it's like working a mill.

While demons of the netherworld have spirits and flames,

I have my sister, whom I love and bestowed to my veins.

Now that I've expressed myself about her, I give to you the closing,

There's no joke about it, she is such a shoo-in.

**Luan.**

* * *

**END OF POEM 4…**

**And that ends the fourth poem that I've written for this collection. I think I did better with this poem than the one for Luna. Still, I hope this one was satisfying enough for you all.**

**I do think that Luan and Lucy have a tight bond in spite of the lack of focus on their bonding, as several episodes have displayed in the past. Aside from that, Luan might be the sibling Lucy is close to, aside from Lincoln and maybe Lynn. So this was a treat for me to write. **

**Anyway, with this done, the next one is focused on Lynn and Lucy's relationship as siblings, which should be simple since they are roommates and they are opposites. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how well I am gonna be able to do this because in all honesty, I have very mixed feelings about Lynn overall and she was my _least_ favorite sister of the Louds. While she has gotten better reception with character development and her Freudian excuse in **_**Middle Men**_**, before that, Lynn was just an extremely static character who didn't get much focus, and episodes that gave her focus tend to pay attention to her negative aspects. Plus for quite a while, she's been mean to Lincoln, mainly towards the end of season 1 and well into season 2, especially that **_**infamous episode**_** that I will not name, but it was where she reached her lowest in her popularity and reputation. Still, Lynn has gotten better and got out of the rut she was stuck in for quite a while, and she has toned down her bully behavior. Plus, I should be able to balance her relationship with Lucy in the next poem that shows that despite her sporty competitive behavior and her being a total jock, she does love Lucy and vice versa, and they will support each other. I'll be sure to tackle that for the poem, along with the Yin-Yang concept that exists between Lucy and Lynn. Tune in for that poem.**

**In the meantime, I'm open to constructive criticism, as you can imagine. If not, you can just leave a review and let me know what you think of this poem overall…only if you want to that is.**

**Besides that, that's it for this poem. So I hope you look forward to the fifth poem, and on that note, thanks for reading again guys! **


	5. With Lynn

**Alright now readers, this is the fifth poem that I created for this collection!**

**Now I did my best with this poem regarding the relationship between Lucy and Lynn. Because even though they are roommates, they are more often than not at odds against each other, in no part due to their contrasting personalities and their hobbies. Still, I think I did a decent job with handling their dynamics as roommates and sisters overall, so this one might have been a little tricky for me, in regards to the positive aspects of their relationship. Just keep this in mind when you read this poem.**

**Well, with all that out of the way, let's get started with the poem. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Lynn**

Strength of a bull, and prefers the number one rate,

She also happens to be my roommate.

Sporty and competitive, often tends to mock,

She also plays the role of a residential jock.

Very energetic is a great way to describe her,

She calls me _Ms. Doom and Gloom_, not quite understanding my lore.

Lynn turns _everything_ into a game,

First place in _anything_ is her ticket to fame.

I expressed my disdain for her personality, which led to a scuffle,

This resulted in Lynn moving into my brother's shuttle.

Despite our feuding and our obvious differences,

We became roommates again, overlooking our preferences.

Still, our relationship is stressful and complicated,

Lynn often wants me to be elated.

I hate how she doesn't want me to be spooky,

She'd rather me play sports and take part in a tourney.

Whenever she wins, she gloats and boosts in everyone's space,

She'll even take the opportunity to rub it in our face.

But it's worse when she loses in her placement,

To say that she's a _sore loser_ would be an understatement.

I even get furious when she touches _Edwin_,

The way she breaks his nose and teeth is considered a sin.

She also eats too much meatball subs for her dang good,

Doesn't go number 2 before a big game, it would become a dud.

Lynn and I are different in more ways than one,

Both in our personalities and our visions of fun.

I like to write poems, bathe in the shadows, and love the silence,

Feasting on tranquility is my one true prowess.

I'm stoic and calm, in a state of patience,

I conceal my feelings so I don't seem explosive.

Lynn meanwhile, is rough and active,

Exercises and works out, hardly ever attentive.

She's short-tempered and hotheaded, and prone to violence,

Let's out her aggression, unleashing her inner malice.

Most of all, while I give way to adversity,

Lynn pushes on through and shows no mercy.

However, overlooking our differences and such,

We have been on good terms, with every inch of luck.

There have been instances where we teamed up,

Like the Sharon DeMonet fiasco, that wasn't entirely a flop.

There have been other instances where we went of without a hitch,

Such as cooking for dad, and locating the Christmas gifts.

So yeah, our relationship has its ups and downs,

Believe it or not, we're both Louds.

We don't always get along; it's as simple as that,

We share the same room, like a colony of bats.

I've heard the rumors that she was bullied in middle school,

This would explain why she acts so tough and cool.

So as you can see, Lynn and I are like _Yin-Yang_,

Like vampires and werewolves, we share the same page.

We're sisters on top of it, and love each other to the end,

Overlooking her flaws, she's not considered a sin.

**Lynn.**

* * *

**END OF POEM 5…**

**Well, that's it. That the end of this poem. I do hope you enjoyed it overall.**

**Now like I said before, it wasn't the easiest to write out the relationship between these two since as I said, they are often at odds with each other. Despite this, I did add some of the more positive aspects between them towards the end of the poem, to make sure that it is balanced.**

**Anyhow, guys, Lincoln is next, and if you ask me, she has a close relationship with Lincoln. Then again, all of the sisters are fairly close to Lincoln in general, since he stands out as the only boy of the Loud siblings. So yeah, the next poem ought to be interesting, and I hope you all look forward to it. I think I'll be able to do that poem since there are plenty of sources that back up their relationship. All in all, tune in for the next poem readers!**

**For now, only if you have any, you can leave constructive criticism for this poem, or if you feel like it, just leave a review and let me know what you think overall.**

**Besides this, there's nothing else for me to say. So until the next chapter, I hope you take care of yourselves and get hyped for the next poem. Thanks again for reading everyone!**


	6. With Lincoln

**Well, readers, this is the sixth poem that I wrote for all of you in this collection!**

**Now as it is apparent, we've reached the relationship between Lincoln and Lucy. This poem capitalizes on that relationship, and seeing how close they are in the series along with the many fanfictions that focus on their bond, this poem is going to be longer than the previous ones.**

**All of the sisters are close to Lincoln, and Lucy is no exception. Considering how several episodes focus on their connection, such as _Sleuth and Consequences_, there are going to be several references in this poem. While Lincoln loves all of his sisters, this poem will focus on Lucy's perspective and how she feels about him and how he's done so much for her in particular.**

**There's some other stuff that I'd like to mention, but I'm going to save that until after the poem. So enough with the author's note; let's start the poem. Try to enjoy it, everyone!**

* * *

**Lincoln**

My big brother, and the man with the plan,

He's the only boy out of the Loud sibling clan.

He stands out among us, his hair is white,

Normally comes in and splits up the fights.

Typical for boys like him, he likes video games,

Also loves comic books, Ace Savvy is his name.

He also loves watching ARGGH; ghost hunting is its theme,

Ghosts are my friends; I wouldn't do something so mean.

In spite of keeping us in line, he is no saint,

He's done some questionable acts that could make one faint.

From that embarrassing video of us to hogging up the pool,

He also took advantage of us, which was pretty uncool.

The limo to the Greenhouse, he even ignored us,

I wanted him to attend my séance.

With those earbuds he used, he couldn't hear a word,

I felt empty inside, the feeling was bored.

Even with these flaws and differences intact,

Lincoln is still a good brother, that's a given fact.

He's always there to help us whenever we are in need,

He goes through all the trouble, just for us indeed.

Helps me with my poems, and for that I am grateful,

Being my brother and my friend, he is usually faithful.

Doesn't seem to mind painting my fingernails,

And giving me manicures, of which he never fails.

When we went to the Royal Woods Spa without any host,

We worked together just to search for a ghost.

In addition to this, we do seem out of place,

We have distinctive characteristics just by looking at the face.

As he has white hair, not normal for his age,

My skin is pale; I could make a great sage.

This may seem strange, but there is an origin,

From our parent's sides, there are a couple of _Akins_.

Lincoln is to Pop-Pop, with the white hair in similarity,

While I resemble Great Grandma Harriet, the resemblance is uncanny.

Besides all this, he's _something_ that's not a sham,

Linc seems to be a better poet than I am.

I'm not saying this to be modest and a complete mim,

I just look up to my brother, and I have so much trust in him.

From the Mortician Clubs to writing, it's like a state of the art,

I love my only brother, with every inch of my black heart.

Out of all of these instances, there is one memory,

One that stands out, where it felt like a cemetery.

When the toilet got clogged and such,

He was given the blame, he expected that much.

I helped him with trying to solve the case,

We teamed up together while having to pick up the pace.

By the time it came for the unraveling of the discovery,

It was revealed to be a book entitled _Princess Pony_.

When he found out it was mine, he was surprised no less,

I told him that I needed a break from the darkness.

After I told Lincoln that I don't have guts like him,

It felt as if the situation was quite grim.

Before it felt like I'd be hit with devastation,

My brother took the heat, to save me the humiliation.

He missed out on his Ace Savvy Convention just for me,

Caring about my dignity was what I could see.

If I didn't hide my emotions and self-esteem,

I would have given him a great big gleam.

Then there was that one time where I moved into his room,

I promised not to be a burden, in spite of my gloom.

He helped out the Mortician Club with our poems,

With his poetic ingenious, he certainly showed them.

For a brief amount of time, he joined the Mortician Club,

The second time around, there was absolutely no flub.

Unlike the time where I wanted to outvote Haiku,

There was no tension; the tranquility was a big clue.

He made a perfect Goth throughout this experience,

From hanging out at the cemetery, and climbing a wired fence.

With the gothic clothes and attire, he was a _perfect_ match,

All of us and Lincoln were like a clan of bats.

When I moved back in with Lynn, it was fun while it had last,

He told us he'll hang with us again, like a spell that was cast.

Along with Luna, I made a good roommate for him,

He was considerate, and my safety was a given.

So as the guy that he is, he helps me in the right direction,

I love my big brother; we have such a strong connection.

**Lincoln.**

* * *

**END OF POEM 6…**

**That's it for this poem. I hope this was good enough for the rest of you.**

**Now this poem helped with showing that Lincoln isn't a saint and that he's made several screw-ups before, along with showing that Lucy isn't a complete witch in spite of her personality. It also described how strong their connection is as they are closer in age. I always thought that Lincoln was close to Lucy even with their differences.**

**The bonding and connection between Lincoln and Lucy was probably the only thing that I liked about _Sleuth or Consequences_. Like many others, I didn't like how crude the other sisters were (excluding Lily) and how they got off scot-free in spite of what Lori said to him about teasing him for the rest of his life and the other sisters being on board with this. But do I think this is the worst episode in the series? Of course not! There are some good moments like the bonding between Lincoln and Lucy. And besides, some episodes are worse than that one. Still, this was something that I felt like bringing up.**

**Aside from that, there are also references to episodes like '_Suite and Sour'_, '_Changing the Baby_', and even '_A Grave Mistakes_', among other minor ones.**

**In addition to that, towards the end of the poem, there is a reference to my redone version of _Sharing a Room with a Rocking Roommate_; specifically in the last chapter where Lucy moves into Lincoln's room, gets him to help the Mortician Club with poems, joining the club and becoming a potential Goth in the process. That part showed the outcome that resulted from that part, had it been written out and set up as a follow-up story to my work; you can still work on something like that if you want to. Along with that, you can read that story if you want to understand the ending part of this poem.**

**Now that Lincoln is out of the way, we move on to the younger sisters. The next one is going to be on Lana's relationship with Lucy, which is going to be a tough one since, like most of the other sisters, Lucy and Lana don't interact that much aside from the occasional fight. Still, with Lana's interest in animals, along with reptilian monsters and grotesque works, I think I can come up with something for their relationship. I do hope you'll tune in for that poem.**

**Until then, leave any constructive criticism that you may have for this poem and if there are any mistakes that I should fix and prep up. And if there is no criticism, you can just tell me what you think and what you like the most about this poem. That's fine with me.**

**Aside from this, look forward to the next poem readers. And with all this said and done, thank you dearly for giving this poem a read too!**


	7. With Lana

**Here it is, readers; this is the 7th poem that I wrote for this collection.**

**Now I gotta admit, this poem is not as good as the previous ones, especially the ones that focus on Lucy's relationships with Luan and Lincoln. The reason for this is because Lucy and Lana hardly interacted in the series except for the occasional fighting. So I did my best to interpret Lucy's relationship with Lana based upon the latter's overall personality and how it could mesh up well with Lucy's personality. **

**As far as what **_**Your Saving Grace is Here**_**, and the recommended story 'Goth in Command'; yes, I did check it out yesterday, and yes, I do find it to be fairly incredible with some character development with Lucy (in regards to her confidence) and Lisa to a lesser extent. I do find it aspiring and it has given me a couple of ideas for future poems. **

**Well anyway, I did my best for this poem. I hope you enjoy it, everyone!**

* * *

**Lana**

One of the twins that's as dirty as a boot,

She happens to be the tomboy of the two.

Lana loves to get down and dirty,

She'd rather play in the mud over being pretty.

Has an enjoyment in making food fights with the rest,

She's just passionate about making a mess.

Along with that, she loves making mud pies,

It's as if she is making a pigsty.

Speaking of which, she's also into carpentry,

She always asks if we want rosewood or mahogany.

In addition to that, she likes others stuff that's considered a savior,

With plumbing, mechanics, any type of physical labor.

Whenever it comes to using a specific plunger,

She has a special one that she calls Big Bertha.

She also has exotic animals she keeps as pets,

Lana's an animal lover, showing interest in a vet.

With frogs, lizards, and snakes; _oh my,_

Her animal friends are where one of her interests lies.

We don't interact much aside from the occasional fight,

There were some moments where our bonding was put into light.

For instance, I know that she is interested in reptiles and such,

She also likes monster movies with action and some ruck.

I felt that she'd be into swamp monsters and mutation,

We watched a movie called _Swamp Thing_; she was in complete adoration.

Lana also takes care of the animals in the coop,

Not just her own, but all of the others too.

She also tends to groom Fangs, and feeds him his bat food,

For that I am grateful, and Fangs the bat is glad too.

If you thought she only fed Fangs with ment,

She also fed my bat colony that resides in the air vent.

In regards to Lana and me, getting dirty will be resolved,

Just as long as there is blood involved.

Anytime Lana needs a digging partner, I'm all for it,

As long as we can dig up a deep enough pit.

Like Charles the dog, she buried bones that she claimed,

If only we could bury skeletal remains.

So from caring for our pets to repairing out appliances,

She's a keeper to our family, and not just for an alliance.

When something of ours isn't working, we know who to call,

It's not the _Ghostbusters_, for its Lana who resides down the hall.

Looking past all this, she's our sister in all honesty,

She belongs to us; she's part of this family.

What amuses me about her is how she likes things in mud,

Kinda like how I like things covered in blood.

Overlooking the fact that we don't interact that often,

I still love my younger sister, that much has been spoken.

So having her around is like having a pet iguana,

Here resides the tomboy twin, and her plunger _Big Bertha_.

**Lana.**

* * *

**END OF POEM 7…**

**That's the end of this poem. Even though it wasn't as good, I do hope you at least tried to enjoy it, readers.**

**Anyhow, with Lana down, there are only 3 more siblings to go, and by this point, its 3 younger sisters. For Lola, I have plans for, since although she and Lucy don't interact much, they both share an interest in drama, they were temporary roommates in **_**Roomin' With a Feud**_** until it went completely wrong, and then there was **_**The Tea-Tale Heart**_**, which focuses on the relationship between Lucy and Lola; in regards to a doll of Harriet that Lola wants to play with, but Lucy tells her no since it's fragile and it'll be wrecked just like the rest of her stuff in her and Lana's room. **

**Then there's Lisa, whom while she and Lucy are the most stoic of the Louds, they exist on two separate proportions; supernaturalism (Lucy) and science (Lisa), and this has clashed their personalities several times, as shown in **_**Raw Deal**_**. I have plans of expanding on that part of the relationship once I get to it.**

**And lastly, there's Lily, who doesn't have much to go for, since she's a baby. But like the rest of the siblings, Lucy would go through extreme lengths for Lily, whether it be cleaning up the garbage invested house, or going on a hunt for Lily's blanket that they thought they sold at a garage sale. So yeah, I might end up explaining how Lily is the morality pet to the Louds in general, from Lucy's point of view.**

**Now with all this set and done, I hope you look forward to the last three poems that I'll be doing for this. Lola's is next, so tune in for that poem.**

**As I've said throughout this story, constructive criticism is acceptable if there is any. And if you just want to leave a review, you can tell me what you think and what you like about this poem.**

**Besides all this, I have nothing else to say. So until next time, happy reading everyone, and thanks once again for checking this poem out too. **


	8. With Lola

**Alright readers, here is the 8****th**** poem that I did for you all!**

**I hope that this poem will make up for the previous poem that wasn't as good. This time it's only Lola and Lucy's perspective on her. In contrast to the one with Lana, there's gonna be more depth for this poem.**

**For one thing, while they don't interact much, they both share an interest in the dramatic, and it'll also show just how their personalities clash. There will also be references to a couple of episodes, in addition to showing how they do tend to get along. And then there's the episode '_T_**_**ea Tale Heart**_**' which showcases the relationship between Lola and Lucy and have it put to the test, where Lola felt guilty for ruining Lucy's doll that belonged to Harriet and she went out of her way to try to fix it and then replace it, only for her to toss the original, for the doll to come back to her as if it's cursed. References to that episode will be most evident in this poem. **

**Well, enough with the author's note, for now, I'll save whatever else that I may have for the end. For now, just enjoy the poem! **

* * *

**Lola**

Tiaras that flare, diamonds that glints,

She is the girly one of the twins.

All about the sparkles and wearing the pageant gowns,

She believes she's the fairest one in the town.

In spite of her cuteness, she has an attitude,

Known to blackmail us, and tends to be rude.

There were times where our personalities clash,

Like the time we became roommates, which happened in a flash.

While it's true that we have a flair for the dramatic,

It didn't end well; it was quite tragic.

She wanted to make Edwin blend in with the _21st century_,

I felt my spirit wither, and depart straight for the cemetery.

It's my least favorite century, for it is quite lousy,

Lola also didn't want to reside with someone so _spooky_.

Then there's her color of choice that felt like a kick,

I _hate_ the color pink; it makes me feel sick.

Aside from that, there's also her wrath,

It even frightens me, it's wise not to laugh.

We all know what happens when we make Lola mad,

Thought with that one time with Lincoln, it was just a rag.

She adores beauty pageants and keeping herself sharp,

I prefer poetry and residing in the dark.

Always uses a mirror to make sure she looks divine,

Without it, she acts like she's losing her mind.

Disregarding the differences that put us at odds,

There have been several instances where we tend to get along.

When it came to entering the library's Pizza Dinner Contest,

Lola was defiant, wanting to give it a rest.

We all tried to convince her to find a book to read,

But she refused, not wanting to proceed.

When we all found out that Lola found reading difficult,

We were quite sympathetic, in spite of my interest in the occult.

A forfeit had to be made since we missed the deadline,

But after learning about the truth, it was all just fine.

To make up for this mishap, she made pizza for all of us,

From myself to my ghostly friends, there was no fuss.

Though she has an ego and she often acts stern,

She does help us occasionally, for a favor in return.

While she maintains everything that's my distaste,

I _do_ love my younger sister, like the feeling of an embrace.

There is one memory that stands out from the rest,

This one put my relationship with Lola to the test.

As you all know, she has a fascination for dolls,

She stumbled upon one in my room that was ready to fall.

She wanted to play with it as if it was like riding a chariot,

I denied her request, as it belonged to Great Grandma Harriet.

The doll was fragile as if it was centuries old,

And like everything else in their room, it'd get covered with mold.

Disobeying my request, she seized the opportunity,

When I was not around, she made off with the prey.

Just as I thought, it got ruined, which she failed,

She tried to repair it but to no avail.

When she replaced it and she got rid of the old doll,

There was a secret to it, one that's taken its toll.

The doll kept coming back to her, in a way that made her burst,

It's as if she felt that the doll was cursed.

When she revealed this to me, to where she felt daunted,

To me, it was astonishing to learn that it was haunted.

It was thanks to Lola that I had discovered this,

The doll seems supernatural when something's amiss.

Because of how the doll is possessed by a spirit,

I hold no grudge towards Lola, like a candle that was lit.

There's also the fact that we are family,

I prefer to keep my emotions in check anyway.

So as you've deduced with a sprinkle of salt,

We do love each other, no matter the faults.

I love dread, and Lola is all things glitter,

But the good times we do share showcase a slight glimmer.

Indeed, she isn't the sweetest flower,

We're still sisters, and that's like sharing some granola.

**Lola.**

* * *

**END OF POEM 8…**

**That's it for this poem. I honestly feel that this poem was a slight improvement over Lana's poem. Nonetheless, I do hope you all got a kick out of it.**

**Now I have to be honest, I feel like I've captured Lola's personality nicely with this poem, along with how it'd end up clashing with Lucy's personality. Aside from this, I **_**did **_**display how they can be on good terms and there are some instances where they can get along. Among this were the references to the **_**Tea-Tale Heart **_**episode which technically put their relationship to the test.**

**Anyway, now that I've gotten Lola done, there are only two siblings left to do; Lisa and Lily.**

**As I mentioned before, I got plans for Lucy's relationship with Lisa, seeing that they are both stoic and don't express their feelings, but their different aspects of things (Lucy into supernaturalism while Lisa is into science) can cause them to clash and be at odds together, as the episode **_**Raw Deal**_** displayed. Still, I should be able to come up with some positive aspects to their relationship along with the different beliefs. So I look forward to that.**

**And then there's Lily, who doesn't have much to go for since she's a baby. So with that one, Lucy will express her relationship with her just as all the other siblings feel about Lily. **

**With this revealed, I do hope you tune in for the next poem everyone!**

**Well, you know this by now, but I'm still allowing constructive criticism for these poems and this one is no exception. So if you have any, be sure to leave it in the reviews. Or if you want to express how much you like this poem, you are welcome to do that too.**

**Now that I've gotten this out of the way, I guess that's all for now. Until the next poem, I do appreciate the support you guys give this story and I hope you look forward to the rest of it. Thanks again for reading!**


	9. With Lisa

**Here it is, ladies and gentlemen. This is the ninth poem that I promised you all!**

**Now this poem is focused on Lucy's relationship with Lisa. While both of them are stoic and hide their emotions, they are different on two different sides. As I assured you all, this poem will**** capsize on the clashing with the supernatural and science, with the episode **_**Raw Deal**_** playing a key role in all of this. That I can ensure you all will be featured in this poem.**

**Even with this included, the poem will bring up that they still love each other and they are still family. So that's something else to look forward to.**

**Now then, I have more to say, but I won't say it until the poem is over. So for now, all I can say is enjoy the poem, everyone! **

* * *

**Lisa**

Second youngest sibling with glasses that flash,

She's the prodigy of the family, and certainly a match.

Both of us are good are hiding our emotions,

With frowns that speak with little commotion.

Unfortunately, that's where the similarities end,

Since we have different beliefs that do not defend.

I believe in supernaturalism with ghosts and the _Hex_,

Lisa meanwhile, believes in science with experiments and with tests.

While I believe in the mystical and the miraculous,

Lisa does not; she finds it to be such hogwash.

Likewise, I tend to see science as insubstantial and slight,

But my sister disagrees, seeing it as valuable and a way of life.

Our views and aspects don't mesh up well,

Like the trip to _Grand Venture State Park_, that didn't seem swell.

When I used my tarot cards to foresee each one's destiny,

My sister scoffed it off, seeing it as pure tomfoolery.

As most of the predictions came true,

She thought it was coincidental, not giving it a clue.

It all came to a head when we got to the park,

The whole Dowl discovery left Lisa off her mark.

By the end of the day though, the fortune was half-baked,

For the Dowl discovery turned out to be a fake.

There were several other instances where we tend to clash,

Like the time we were hunting for Lily's blanket in a dash.

The house that we went to was where we were stuck in a limbo,

It was a couple of senior citizens who were playing bingo.

While I showed no interest in the desire to play,

Lisa was ecstatic, she was convinced to stay.

Then there was the time where we were getting a snow day,

She wanted to use her salt, which would've had us in dismay.

We attempted to show her the fun that it may bring,

Though she wasn't convinced, it didn't happen to sting.

The two of us played Corpiscle, which made a great show,

We just lied down and relaxed in the snow.

Lisa looked like she got diarrhea,

The objective was to wait to get hypothermia.

She uses us as test subjects, with potions that could catch fire,

The only thing that'd interest me is if she could make me a vampire.

Although these conflicts clash against each other,

We're still in the same family, born by the same mother.

There is a chance that her works can lead to disaster,

Yet I hope she can conduct a _Frankenstein_ monster.

Disregarding our distinction, we both know what its like,

To have to hide our emotions and not feel psyched.

In addition to this, there were other times,

Where we aided each other, it didn't cost a dime.

I would assist her by writing out poems,

Lisa meanwhile would tutor in all the different columns.

It true that's there's a line between supernatural and science,

But we can still connect like I would with a séance.

We aren't expressive, but we've reached the agreement,

We have each others' backs; that is our settlement.

Once more, she is my _Yin_ as I'm her _Yang_,

It's comparable to an invention that went off with a bang.

So with this said, we love each other as sisters,

It's as if we are holding a fiesta.

**Lisa.**

* * *

**END OF POEM 9…**

**Yup, that's it for this poem. There's only one more to go. I hope you enjoy this one too guys.**

**Now the last word before Lisa was a result of not finding a proper word to rhyme, so I used the Spanish translation for 'party' to make it flow. I did this as a creative gimmick to make the poem flow through. I hope that this wasn't too much of a problem.**

**Now you can see why the personalities of Lucy and Lisa tend to make them at odds every so often, considering their ethical views on prospects. With situations, Lucy prefers to solve it spiritually or with mystical methods, while Lisa approaches the problem scientifically like we would expect for her to do. **

**I firmly believe that these two sides can be used to balance out their personalities and to make sure things aren't unbalanced, just like I mentioned the Yin-Yang thing in the poem. Several sisters balance each other out and keep things under control. It should be worth mentioning that some sisters have more foils than others, and Lucy is no exception.**

**Well, with that cat out of the bag, there's only one more poem to go, as I said above. The last one will be on Lily. Now this one shouldn't be too hard since she's a baby. For that one, I'm going to cite the episodes where Lily serves as a morality pet to the Loud Siblings (such as the chore strike, the garage sale, the D-word, etc.) and have it shown from Lucy's perspective as I've done for all the other poems. Reasons for this include the fact that Lucy is just as close to Lily as the others, they don't interact one on one that often, and the fact that she has had a lot of focus with her other siblings done already. I do hope that it'll be as good as the rest of these poems.**

**Before I come to a close, I'd like to say that I had expected poem 6 to be a heavy hitter in views, considering its Lucy's relationship with Lincoln, and the fact that they are close in canon since he's done a lot for her (not to mention the poem is the longest one I've done). It was so good that the poems for the twins couldn't hold a candle for what that poem did, and I'm sure this one won't either. Still, I hope you've been enjoying them all, and I hope you tune in for the final poem.**

**For the moment until I get to it, you can leave constructive criticism for this poem if you have any, or you can just tell me what you think and what you enjoy about it if you want to.**

**Since I've addressed the elephant in this room, that just about wraps up this chapter. So until next time, remain patient and anticipated for the final poem. And thank you once more for reading this poem too, readers!**


	10. With Lily

**Okay now readers, this is the tenth and pseudo-final poem that I have done for this collection.**

**Now because this is Lily, as I said, since Lucy is as close to her as the others are, the perspective from Lucy's view will refer to the times where something happens to Lily and all of the siblings tend to pitch in together to make things right for her. It's as if it'll relate to Lily being a Morality Pet to the sisters and Lincoln. It'll also be briefly mentioned how Lucy once tried to make Lily into a potential Goth in **_**Changing the Baby**_**, and some other minor stuff that I decided to add. I sure do hope that you find all the additions to this poem to be satisfying, considering that Lily is the last Loud sibling that I wrote a poem for.**

**Now I got a review yesterday about something, and I'd like to bring it up with you guys. But I'll get to it after the poem is over. For now, enjoy this poem focused on Lucy's relationship with Lily!**

* * *

**Lily**

Soft as a pillow, with the perfect touch,

She happens to be the baby of the bunch.

Loves to wander without any clothes on her,

Whenever she poops, one of us has to change _the_ diaper.

Because she isn't one to get us against each other,

Alongside Lincoln, she helps with keeping us together.

Every time it seems we are throwing a hissy fit,

Usually, it's Lily that solves the conflict.

We would do anything to make our baby sister happy,

We'd even make a compromise and be less sappy.

For instance, the time when Lincoln went on a garbage strike,

Each of us went on a chore strike that we thought was right.

Unfortunately, the house got flooded in a bunch of garbage,

With no running water or electricity, and raccoons that were savage.

When we have discovered that Lily was gone,

Each of us asked ourselves; what have we done?

To find Lily and to make amends,

It was then that the chore strike had come to an end.

We each did our respective chores to make sure she was fine,

Only to find out that she was with our parents this whole time.

Then there was the garage sale, where we were over-competitive,

It seemed like we were oddly festive.

It was apparent that this got the better of us,

This led to all of us getting into a big fuss.

We sold everything in the house that there was to offer,

Then we realized our mistake right after.

Lily lost her blanket and we thought we unintentionally sold it,

All of us found ourselves falling into the pit.

Going on a hunt to find it, and show her that we're sorry,

But it's revealed that it was being washed in the laundry.

There are several other instances where she plays a role,

It's like she is connected to our respective souls.

Always fixes messes with her, and not call it quits,

Like that one time, we heard her say _dannit_.

We each have our connection with our baby sister,

I'm no exception, she is quite a keeper.

I tried to mold her and make her a potential Goth,

By giving her black mascara, and reading to her my morbid stuff.

She could've been a Goth if we all didn't fight,

So we let her choose herself and make a perfect insight.

Whenever something happens, Lily always comes first,

Just like a Hex, or a spell, or a wicked mystical curse.

It may seem that we don't hang out, in spite of being sisters,

Lily and I love each other, and that's all that matters.

Being a baby, she can be quite silly,

But with her in the house, it feels a little _less_ chilly.

**Lily.**

* * *

**THE END?**

**That's it for the poems on the siblings. I do hope that this poem was decent just like the rest of them.**

**Now there's a reason why the words 'THE END' have a question mark at the end, and it relates to what I want to talk to you all about right now. **

**You see, yesterday I got a review from a fellow user called **_**RawToonage press, **_**and he mentioned something about a bonus poem that involves Lucy's relationship with her parents. Now I'm not sure if I want to do this or not, so I'm going to do something special that I'd like you guys to participate in.**

**I've created a poll that's visible on my profile page that asks the appropriate question: **

_**For my story "Lucy's Relationships: A Collection of Poems", do you think that I should make an extra poem for the parents and their relationship with Lucy? **_

**All you guys have to do is to either check off 'Yes' or check off 'No'. I'm going to be leaving it up until Friday, so you have until then to put your entry in this poll. So as soon as your done reading this poem, I highly advise you to head straight for my profile, click on the poll and submit your response to it.**

**When Friday comes, whether I'll do it or not depends on what you guys think. If there are more 'Yes's to it, then I'll write the poem. But if there are more 'No's to it, then consider it no deal. Furthermore, know that if no one submits their entries before Friday, it'll be considered a 'no show' and I'll take it as an 'I'm not going to write the poem'. That will mean no such poem will be written of the sort.**

**So like I said, once you are done reading this poem, head for my profile, click on the poll, and submit your response to it. I'll look forward to seeing the results.**

**Aside from that, any constructive criticism is acceptable of any kind. If not, leave a review and tell me what you think overall.**

**Besides this, there's nothing else to add. So stick around, cast your decision in that poll on my profile page, and thanks again for reading this poem!**


	11. Bonus Poem: With Mom and Dad

**Alright readers, as a result of the polls showing two to none, with YES _over_ NO, I have decided to make this bonus poem about Lucy's relationship with _both_ of her parents.**

**Now I must admit, the previous poem with Lily didn't impress me in the slightest, since as **_**Your Saving Grace is Here **_**mentioned, not everyone has the same relationship with Lily, and the ones that Lily are closest to are Lisa (being her roommate), Lori/Leni (since they are the two oldest and often mother her), and Lincoln (for…well, for **_**being**_** Lincoln). Aside from that is the fact that except for trying to mold Lily into her, Lucy doesn't interact with Lily that often and while they do love each other, there are not enough moments shared between them. So yeah, I'm not proud of the poem myself, just so you all know.**

**Anyway, I did my best with this poem too, since it focuses on her relationship with Rita and Lynn Sr. at the same time, where it splits to focus on them individually in the same poem, while towards the end has her refer to them both. Even though they don't interact with Lucy often (the former a little more so than the latter), I came up with as much as I could use for this poem.**

**There is at least one more issue that I'd like to bring up, but I'll save it until the end of this final poem. For now, enjoy the bonus poem, everyone!**

* * *

**Parents**

Mom and Dad, the ones who have sworn,

They are the reason why we were born.

They are the ones that are in charge of the household,

We have to listen to them and do as we're told.

I don't spend time with my parents often, it's not meant to be,

Like everyone else, they tend to forget about me.

Disregarding this, I'm still under their name,

I'm still their daughter, all and the same.

They wanted me to be well-rounded by playing basketball,

At first, it felt like a curse, as if I was stuck in a stall.

There's also the fact that they let me grow my bangs out,

They thought my stare was creepy, there wasn't any doubt.

Even then, I still love my mom and dad,

With those times where our hangouts made me glad.

With my mom, she looks like quite the _Mamacita_,

By her friends and peers, she goes by the name Rita.

The matriarch of the Louds, she keeps it under maintenance,

She also works as a dentist, which requires a lot of patience.

With her as our mom, life can be like a suit,

When I told her that I _love_ death metal, she said it was cute.

She also gets spooked by my sudden appearances,

But she's also okay with me reading horror romances.

There have been instances where she was on my page,

Approving of Lola remaining in the attic, all tied down by chains.

Indeed, some of my morbid fascinations don't leave her in faze,

On that one Halloween, she allowed me to do the corn maze.

Then there was the time where she did me a favor,

It involves the writing club, and she became a savior.

I had wanted to quit the club due to how it was run,

Mom decided to take over, and it became a lot more fun.

When she took over, it was more enjoyable than before,

Unlike Principal Huggins, she had a lot that was in store.

When he found out that we weren't sticking by the book,

Huggins decided to observe, and take a really good look.

Despite this, mom got us out of his sight anyway,

Unfortunately, Huggins made it clear that he was to stay.

Just when we thought it was coming to an end,

We were discovered by Superintendent Chen.

After some encouragement, compliments, and the stuff,

Mom and Huggins decided to work together to run the club.

Meanwhile, there's my dad, who goes by the name Lynn Senior,

He is the patriarch in the family, and he tends to cook dinner.

Formerly worked at _IT_ with computers, before he left,

As he quit the job just to follow his dreams of becoming a chef.

Whenever I appearance suddenly, he gets spooked out,

This is even more so than with mom where he lets out a shout.

Regardless of this, there have been many times,

When my dad and I do get along perfectly fine.

Like that one time, we needed a new van,

I gave him a slice of pizza and pancakes, straight from the pan.

Also, when it can to going without the internet,

I spent time with him playing with tarot cards instead.

One thing I must admit is that he's leftovers are the best,

He makes them so delicious, couldn't have it any less.

As Halloween is the best holiday for me,

My dad hates it, quite evident by his scream.

This one time when he helped out at school for show and tell,

Dad showed us that he plays a lean mean cowbell.

So as you can see, my parents aren't perfect,

But they are still my parents, which is something I accept.

Even though they'll never be into blood and gore like me,

That's perfectly okay, it's not meant to be.

As I have learned quite a bit about them,

They have inspired me to write for them this poem.

They certainly love me; I know what they meant,

And I love them too, whom I permanently inherent.

**Parents.**

* * *

**THE END!**

**There you have it, readers! That's the end of this collection of poems (for real this time). I do hope you enjoyed most of them and I hope you enjoyed this bonus poem too.**

**Now I have to give my response to one guest review who suggested I'd have Lucy write a poem about herself. This is my response:**

**While I don't have a problem with doing so, I'm afraid I have to pass on that offer. Look, I don't think it's a bad idea to do that poem, but you all have to remember the intention and purpose behind these poems. They are supposed to showcase Lucy's relationship with her siblings, **_**and**_** her parents. Doing one on herself would thereby destroy the purpose that I made with these poems. That being said, I do have to apologize for rejecting that suggestion. I hope that one guest reviewer understands my reason for this, as does everyone else who has been reading these poems.**

**Now that I got that all squared away, I'm all set with writing these poems. I have some stories planned sometime soon, but I'm not going to reveal them in this story. I'll probably get to doing at least one or two of them when I get the chance. And it may happen in a couple of weeks, so don't be surprised if it takes so long. However, I do hope that you all look forward to the stories that I'm planning to do next. I can assure you all that it ought to be good. So I hope you can tune in for future stories that I am going to create.**

**Until I get to that, you guys can leave constructive criticism on this poem too and if this is something that you guys were expecting of me. But if you don't have any, just leave a review and tell me what you thought of this poem, and what you think of the collection of poems overall. I would gladly appreciate that.**

**Aside from that, that's all that I got. So until the next story I create, I just want to tell you all to take care of yourselves. On that note, thanks again for reading these poems, everyone!**


End file.
